Lost in Kingdom Hearts
by SilverMoon14
Summary: This story is about a depressed teenage girl who gets sucked into Kingdom Hearts and is now along for the ride of her life.
1. Arrival

This is the story of a girl named Katie who gets sucked into a video game called Kingdom Hearts. For those of u who know me, this is not from my point of view and I am not the main character (my name isn't even Katie Lol)..ok here we go!  
  
"Katie! Time for dinner!"  
  
"Arg! Mom I already told you..I'm not hungry!" I slumped out of my bed groggily and crawled over to my TV. "Katie you haven't eaten for two whole days now!" "I don't care mom. I stopped caring a while ago! Besides I bet you made your all-time famous green meatloaf again!"  
  
I heard a gasp, some mumbling, and of coarse, the ever popular door-slam. I was used to this by now and didn't let it get to me. I haven't been able to think or get my priorities straight lately. Everything was a mess and I found that the only way around the pain was found in my video games, especially Kingdom Hearts.  
  
I placed the game disk in the drive of my playstation 2 and reached for the paddle. I could not believe how sad this was..I was wasting my life away on a stupid video game. Oh well! I hit the power button and positioned my self to kick some major heartless butt!  
  
Right when the menu screen came up, I somehow began to fall through the floor! I screamed a blood-curdling scream expecting my mom to come up stairs and save me, but suddenly remembered how I had previously pissed her off. She wouldn't care if I did die.  
  
I fell into a blur of color and landed on what felt like a cloud. That's when I really freaked out! Everything started spinning and I thought I'd be sick until suddenly it all stopped and I saw nothing but darkness.  
  
"Mom?!...Where is everybody? HELP!!!"I yelled. Just when I thought I would be stuck there forever, little yellow eyes began to pop up. "Heartless." They came closer and closer. My death was only seconds away.  
  
Clonk! "Owww! You sure are an active sleeper!"  
  
Wait a minute that was a guy's voice! My eyes opened and I could see again. Only inches from my face I saw.... "Ack"  
  
Sora? No. It couldn't be. I wouldn't let it be a character from my most obsessing video game. "Aaaahh!!!" I let out a scream in complete terror.  
  
"Hey guys come over here!"  
  
"What is it now?" There are more of them?! Oh my god! Riku? Kairi? I've got to be dreaming. They must have noticed the look on my face because Riku asked "Do I know you from some where?"  
  
I didn't answer.  
  
Knowing that that I was in a video I must have slipped into unconsciousness because that's all that I could remember.  
  
When I woke, I over heard the three characters sharing their thoughts, hopes, and dreams. I thought about my friends at home..Wait! What friends? I forgot that I never had and probably never would get the chance to have friends now that I was stuck my very own video game.  
  
I got up and walked over to the group of teens. I didn't care much about the conversation because I had already heard it in my game. I decided to jump in and ask, "So how will you do it?"  
  
I saw stunned faces and Riku asked, "How long were you awake?"  
"Only a few minutes", I replied  
  
Sora butted in and filled me in on the whole rafting to another world idea. Of coarse since I already knew that was going to be a failure, I requested another way off Destiny Islands.  
  
"I think we should go with the raft idea, but hurry up and leave before tonight."  
  
"Hold on. We don't even know who you are. Why should we leave before tonight? And how did you get here?" a puzzled Riku asked.  
  
"I ummm."  
  
Kairi jumped to my defence and said, "Maybe she got here the same way I did."  
After that, Riku started to lighten up a bit more.  
  
"So what's your name?" they seemed to ask in unison  
  
"Katie."  
  
"Do you have any idea how you got here?"  
  
I decided not to tell them about the fact that they were all part of my video game and so far, I was just glad that the questions were coming one at a time.  
  
"Nope. None whatsoever."  
  
The three of them seemed really happy to have another person around to talk to about their plans of adventure. But they didn't know what was in store for them that night.. 


	2. Here we go again

I'm back and have the next chapter ready! Hope you enjoy it..  
  
I could hardly sleep that night already knowing what the future would hold. (Or maybe I didn't want to sleep, but prepare for the battle ahead) Either way, I was going to be with the three characters every step of the way so that they couldn't mess things up.  
  
Kairi had invited me to spend the night at her house. I of course took up the opportunity so that I could keep an eye on her and she wouldn't go off and disappear.  
  
I watched her for hours and finally became too tired to even hold my head up. A while later I woke. I got up only to find that Kairi was gone! "Darn! I let her get away!"  
  
I climbed out the bedroom window and saw Sora by the dock already trying to fight off a group of heartless. "Sora! Stop! It's useless!"  
  
He gave me a confused look and was immediately pummeled and knocked to the ground by 5 or 6 heartless. I saw an extra wooden sword propped up against a little straw shack. I quickly grabbed it and began beating the heartless off Sora's back.  
  
"What were those things?" he yelled over a boom of thunder. "That's not important! Kairi's gone and I'm sure that Riku is too! Follow me."  
  
Sora ran keeping a short distance behind me.  
  
When we reached the cave area where Riku, Kairi, and Sora's drawings could be found, there were, just as before, two great big, white doors. I swung them open and shoved Sora in first.  
  
When we were both in, Sora saw Kairi with a ghostly look on her face and yelled, "Kairi!"  
  
"Sora." she replied. Suddenly the door behind her slammed open with a gust of wind shoving her into his arms. Sora was ready to embrace her, when she disappeared right before his eyes.  
  
I grabbed him and started to drag him back out of the cave. "What about Kairi?!" he wailed.  
  
"Don't worry about her! We have to find Riku!" We headed toward the papao tree to find a big purplish bubble floating high in the air. Riku was under it staring out at the ocean.  
  
"Riku!" we both yelled. He turned around and began to talk about leaving the island and junk like that. Sora ran over and grabbed his hand as he started to be taken over by darkness. He tried not to let go, but was swept back and shoved to the ground.  
So much for trying to use my knowledge and save the future.  
  
Heartless began to appear, so I tried to hold them off. Sora got up off the ground with a huge key in his hand. I couldn't hold the little monsters off much longer.  
  
Keyblade..  
  
I was starting to receive more and more blows from the heartless until the island looked like it had almost completely vanished. There was only one heartless left.  
  
The big guy. Sora backed away to the edge of the island. "Watch out!" He quickly jumped in toward the middle of the island more avoiding a fatal mistake.  
  
"What do we do now?" he asked. "You attack that wrist and I'll attack this one!"  
"What?!"  
"You want to stay alive, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then just do it!"  
  
We both charged at the creature our weapons ready. Of coarse, since I only had a wooden sword, it wouldn't be of much use. We repeatedly swung and tore at the creature. As if that wasn't enough, he kept sending out small puddles of purple ooze in which smaller heartless came out of.  
  
I thought that this battle would never end. Then, everything started moving in slow motion. I assumed he was dead, but kept thrashing at him any way.  
  
He told us not to be afraid and covered us in a purple mist of darkness. We were then warped into a familiar looking town. I still had my eyes shut and was swinging at the air.  
  
"Uhh.Katie? I think he's gone.."  
  
"Oh..whoops. We should get going!"  
  
Well there's my chapter! Please review! I'll try to get the next one up soon. 


	3. It's Actually Real

Here's the third chapter of my story! I hope you like it so far.  
  
Sora and I headed out of the alley in which we had landed after our encounter with the heartless. I noticed how he always seemed to be swinging, fidgeting, or looking at the keyblade.  
  
"Hey Katie!"  
"Yea?"  
"Have you ever seen anything like this before?"  
  
I found it harder than I had ever imagined keeping the Kingdom Hearts video game a secret. "No, Sora. I haven't. Now could we just keep moving?"  
  
Our first stop was Huey, Dewy, and Louie's item shop because if we had to fight the heartless, I was definitely going to need a better weapon. (At the moment, I had a wooden sword) We told them our position in this mess and they gladly gave me a big, silver sword with a gold handle and the shape of King Mickey's head on it.  
  
"Go ahead. Try it out." They said  
  
I gave it a couple swings. "Wow. It's so light."  
  
"Yup. BUT, you have to pay us back"  
"No problem. How much?"  
"10,000 munny."  
"Whoa! Ok, I suppose we could pay off our debt sooner or later...we'll take it."  
  
When we left the item shop, Sora and I were really anxious to go out and fight some heartless. We were about to leave the first district, when the door to Cid's shop swung open. I would have dodged, had I seen it, but was hit directly in the face.  
  
"Ah!" I was knocked to the ground and for a few seconds felt a little woozy. I immediately snapped out of this stage hearing Sora yell, "Riku!"  
  
Hold up! Riku can't be here! That's not how the game went! If he's here now.then that must mean.that this is actually.real.  
  
"Nooooo!" I felt like dying right there on the ground.  
  
"What's wrong?" Riku asked "Not too happy to see me?"  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry.It must have been that whack on the head.hehe." (Still hiding my secret)  
  
"Right."  
  
They helped me up and we headed over to the second district. There were surprisingly no heartless to be found there. We even searched the buildings, not a soul. I directed them to the third district and half expected Goofy and Donald to pop out any second.  
  
"It's quiet." Riku said.  
"Too, quiet." I heard Sora whisper.  
  
As if on cue, Donald came screaming out of an alley. (Goofy not too far behind)  
  
"The heartless are coming! The heartless are coming!" Donald yelled.  
"Uh.yea what he said!" Goofy yelled.  
  
"Goofy! Donald! Look! Sora's the wielder of the keyblade, I'm Katie who mysteriously ended up on Destiny Islands and now here, Riku is his friend, their other friend Kairi is missing and-"  
  
Riku cut me off practically screaming, "She is?!"  
  
Sora tried to reason with him. "I guess we forgot to tell ya. She disappeared just before you-."  
  
"Disappear." he repeated.  
  
"Wait a second!" Donald interrupted, "What's going on?!" "Donald, if we have Sora with us, we'll be good to go. He does have the key."Goofy said.  
  
"Alright then! Let's please just get out of here now. Where did you guys leave your Gummi ship?" I asked.  
  
Uh-oh. I quickly put my hand over my mouth realizing what I'd just said. I completely blew my cover! Why did I have to go and play that game so much?!  
  
"Katie?" Riku looked somewhat worried, "How is it that you know all this?"  
  
I remained silent.  
  
I felt the ground start to shake.  
  
I said to everyone in a kind of hushed voice, "I'll tell you about it later. Right now, just get ready for battle."  
  
After that little presentation of what I knew, everyone did as I said. We were about to face another heartless. We were about to face the Guard Armor.  
  
There's chapter number three of my Kingdom Hearts story. I really hope you're enjoying it. Oh yeah, you obviously are because you came back to read the third chapter!  
Please remember to review! 


	4. The Battle

It's been a while since I last updated.but here it goes anyways.  
  
The Guard Armor lunged at us and landed about a foot away from hitting us, shaking the world so violently that we were all knocked to the ground. We ran at the monster and began the battle.  
  
As I fought, call me crazy, but all I could think about was how Riku could be here and what the rest of the game would be like. I tried to push these thoughts out of my head so that I could concentrate more on the Guard Armor. I started to direct my attacks to his left leg.  
  
After a little while, I defeated the leg and a bunch of tiny green health bubbles popped out. Soon after, Sora and Riku had an arm and the other leg gone. We all ran around to gather some more health. Donald and Goofy tried to make sure that everyone stayed alive, as well as make a few attempts to beat the giant heartless.  
  
Now, the only thing left to do was to defeat the mid-body part of the monster. I ran at him planning on killing him right on the spot to show off a little.  
  
As I neared the Guard Armor, I heard everyone yelling for me to come back. (Yea right! I wanted to kill this thing!!!)  
  
I soon realized why they were yelling at me.I had almost no health! I stopped just about instantly as the Guard Armor attacked. I was hit full force and was thrown into the air.  
  
Now everything was dark.all I heard was the clanking of weapons and yells from all of my newly found friends. All I could do was listen in complete terror. In the game, when I died, I never knew that it could be like this.  
  
I could feel nothing.was I actually dead, or just unconscious.?  
  
I slowly regained my senses and saw a blurry figure before my eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?", the figure asked. "You had us kind of worried."  
  
All I could do was groan.  
  
I think that I was happy to be alive, but why? Was that a good thing?  
  
I sat up and realized I was in a bed. The figure was Riku. He was sitting on the foot of the bed. Across the room I saw Sora, Goofy, Donald, Leon, and Yuffie.  
  
I asked out of curiosity, "When did you meet up with Leon and Yuffie?"  
  
Everyone stared blankly at me in a puzzled way.  
  
Oops! I did it once again! I must be really dumb!  
  
Riku asked, " How do you know all of this?"  
  
I tried to look away and avoid answering the question, "I'll tell you later."  
Riku replied, "Katie, I want to know now."  
"Ok. You are all supposedly a video game. I beat the game and wanted to do it again, but never planned on being in it myself. Now I'm not so sure that it's a game anymore.it just seems so real. Are you happy now? Did we all enjoy hearing Katie's little speech? Good." I stopped there before I embarrassed myself anymore.  
  
Riku simply said ok as if he was disappointed or something.  
  
He walked out the door and I began to follow him.  
  
Leon said, "You shouldn't go out there. It's too dangerous. Don't worry about Riku he's much more experienced than you."  
  
"Besides, he did just save your life single handedly." Yuffie said.  
  
"But what about Sora, Donald, and Goofy? What were they doing while I was out?"  
  
"They came to get us." Leon replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
I wanted to go out and talk to or at least thank Riku for saving me, but I was under a close watch all night.  
  
When I woke the next day, I noticed that Riku still wasn't back, so I snuck out to find him.  
  
I soon found him sitting on a rooftop of the second district. He was watching the sunrise over the horizon. I had to assume he had been there for a while.  
  
I couldn't disturb him, but wanted to talk to him so bad that it hurt.  
  
What am I supposed to do? I don't even know if it's real. If it is real, why is this happening to me?  
  
There's another chapter! I now it's kind of corny, but it's a work in progress so bear with me. 


	5. Wonderland

Hey! Sorry bout how long it took to update. My computer wouldn't work! : (  
  
I really wanted to thank Riku, I just couldn't find the courage to do it. I decided to walk back to the first district so I could get ready for the gummi ship.  
  
I couldn't concentrate on anything at all that morning. Everything felt so weird. I all of the sudden wanted to go home, but stay in Kingdom Hearts forever. I don't know why though. I'm sure my mom didn't miss me. And I know I didn't miss her cooking.  
  
Oh well! No matter how I felt, I was here now and had to help save Kairi. (If she even needed saving)  
  
We are leaving in the afternoon today...Wait! It is the afternoon!  
  
I ran off toward the gummi ship surprised at how I could be so late. When I arrived, Donald yelled,"Katie! I told you we were leaving at 1:00. Where were you!?"  
  
" I was in the next district havin' something to eat. Besides I'm only one minute late." I replied.  
  
I climbed in the gummi ship and sat in an empty seat. It was dark in the ship. It was also a little creepy.  
  
Sora, who was sitting next to me said, "Where were you? We were about to take off without you."  
  
You could hear the sarcasm in his voice. "You wouldn't have left without me. I know what could happen in the future. Remember?"  
  
We were taking off in about 3 minutes. There were so many buttons and levers in the ship. It looked much easier to control outside of the game.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When we took off, I felt butterflies in my stomach. It was like a huge roller coaster through space. My job was to help destroy the heartless' ships.  
  
This was the part I enjoyed most! Kicking heartless butt! I deafeated all sorts of ships. It was the best way to relieve anger. I'm surprised I hadn't tried this before.  
  
When we landed in Wonderland. I ran ahead of the rest of the group to the Queen's court.  
  
Of coarse, I was running carelessly again. I ran right into someone.  
  
I jumped up. "I'm so sorry. I was in a rush to find somebody...", I said.  
  
I had run into the white rabbit! "That's ok. But now I'm late, late, late." He ran of instantly.  
  
I ran after him hoping to soon find Alice before she was kidnapped. Luckily once I reached the court, I saw her on trial just as I had before. I ran up to the queen an suggested some evidence to prove her guilt first.  
  
"Fine! Get me some evidence or her head will roll!", she yelled.  
  
I told Sora and Riku that we'd split up to find the evidence faster. We were off! I easily found the first to boxes, one in a tree the other in the upside-down room.  
  
I ran back to the queen's court room. There, I met up Riku and Sora. The queen made us choose one peice of evidence instead of using them all. I chose the one to the far left.  
  
"They're the guilty ones!" the queen yelled pointing at Riku and Sora, "Off with their heads!"  
  
"Oh no! I can't do this by myself!", I screamed.  
  
"It's not like you really have a choice!", Sora said.  
  
They were both carried away by the cards. What was gonna happen?  
  
Alice was set free and I was allowed to leave.  
  
"Hey I'm sorry about your friends. I'd be glad to help you rescue them. After all, you just saved my neck!" said Alice  
  
"Thanks!" I replied. 


	6. Rescue

Here's chapter 6!  
  
Alice immediately grabbed my wrist and began to lead me through the woods.  
  
"Wait a minute. Where are we going?" I asked.  
  
"We're going to the queen's dungeon. That's where she keeps her prisoners before they are beheaded." she replied "Your friends might not have too much longer to live so we must hurry."  
  
If Sora and Riku were to die, how would this all turn out? I wouldn't stand a chance at fighting Ansem alone, I couldn't save Kairi, and I still don't know how to get back home. I have to save them.  
  
"Whoa. This is the dungeon?" I thought aloud.  
  
It was a huge building in the shape of a heart. It had two gigantic black doors with two large heart cards guarding the entrance.  
  
"This way." Alice said. She brought me through a small tunnel behind the building. It was really dark and I had a bad feeling about it.  
  
"I didn't think the queen even had a dungeon." I said.  
  
"Well, I would know because I've been taken here before. I didn't think I'd ever escape. Luckily a girl came through this same tunnel and helped me out." she replied.  
  
"Who was it?" I asked.  
  
"I don't really know. I can only remember that she had short red hair and a purple skirt."  
  
That had to be Kairi. How could she have gotten here? Hold on Katie. Concentrate on the lives at stake.  
  
We finally reached the end of the tunnel. It seemed like a dead end until Alice pointed out a tiny hole in the wall.  
  
"You first." She said, still pointing at the wall.  
  
"You've got to be kidding. I can't fit through that."  
  
"You can do it. Just have faith and belive in yourself."  
  
"Not to be mean, but that has to be the corniest thing anyone has ever said to me. If I get stuck don't laugh, just pull me out." I said solemnly  
  
I stuck my head through first. It seemed like that barely even fit. I then pushed my arms through and pulled most of my upper body out. I continued to pull the rest of my body out, when I could have sworn I saw a girl standing right in front of me. She was staring at me with a blank expression.  
  
I looked down when the thought hit me...eat less junk food. When I looked up again, she was gone. I wonder...Could that have been Kairi?  
  
I got up and dusted myself off. To my surprise, I saw heartless. I turned to look for Alice, but she wasn't there.  
  
"Alice? Where are you? You are coming...Right?"  
  
I heard no response.  
  
Fine. I'll do it on my own. I ran at the heartless ready for a battle.  
  
I was only about a foot away when I remembered that I had forgotten my sword back at the queen's court. Right when that registered into my mind, I heard a loud noise. It almost sounded like a bell. Everything begame too bright to see. I closed my eyes in fright and sat down.  
  
When I opened my eyes, I had my sword in my hand and all of the heartless had vanished. I had no idea what happened, but I had no time to lose. I ran off into a large empty room.  
  
I looked around and saw 2 doors. I quickly chose one and ran off in that direction. Luckily that seemed to be the correct door because I was starting to see cages and cells filled with cards.  
  
I noticed one cell in particular that stood out above the rest. That was the cell containing Sora and Riku. I ran up to it and without thinking swung my sword at the lock that held the door close.  
  
I was knocked down and felt as if my energy had just been drained. Riku walked over and pushed on the door. It opened. The lock was lying on the ground in two peices.  
  
"How did you get in here?"he asked.  
  
"Alice brought me here."  
  
Sora walked over and asked, "Why did you save us?"  
  
"You can just say that some of us are even. Let's just get out of here while we can." I led them off in the direction I came only hoping that nothing this bad would happen again. And maybe my sword is something more than I first thought. 


	7. Colosseum

Here's the 7th chapter! I hope that you like it. So far, I don't. I'm thinking about ending it soon, so please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Sora, Riku, and I began to head for the tunnel in which I arrived. When we reached the room with two doors, we were immediately ambushed by heartless. Riku ran to the right, Sora ran to the left, and I ran straight ahead where the hole in the wall once was.  
  
"Oh no! Where is it?!" I cried in complete horror. There was no escape!  
  
I charged at the heartless that were already in mid-battle. I swung my sword.........  
"..........."  
  
I was lost in a giant whirlpool of mixed thoughts and feelings. I could see only light. It was the same light as before...only brighter. There was a small shadow all curled up. It had it's head between it's knees. I tried to walk to it, but was forced back by some sort of force field. I had a strong feeling in my gut telling me that I knew who it was.  
  
I felt as if the more I tried to move the weaker I became. I wanted to scream. Then, I heard someone call my name.  
  
"Katie! Where are you?!"  
  
I was suddendly shaken by somebody. I gasped and found it hard to breathe. I lifted my head and found that I was in the same feeble position as the shadow I saw.  
  
"What happened?" I said shakily.  
  
Riku looked at me like he'd seen a ghost. I had to assume that he was worried. I had never seen this expression on anyone's face before. I was pretty sure that nobody really cared about me.  
  
I attempted to stand up, but fell to my knees.  
  
"We really should get going now. We have a lot of other worlds to get to." I said, trying to pull myself up again.  
  
Riku looked puzzled. "Hold on. What just happened? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. Really." I began to walk back to the location of the hole in the wall.  
  
To my surprise, there were two red doors where the hole once was.  
  
"Come on guys!" I called to Sora and Riku.  
  
We all ran back to the gummi ship hoping that the queen wouldn't catch us. When we arrived, we saw Donald and Goofy playing cards.  
  
"Time to go!" Sora said to Donald and Goofy as he began scooping up the cards into a pile. "Don't you think that the cards of Wonderland would have been offended by this?"  
  
We all piled into the ship. It was nice and cool inside. I prepared myself to once again shoot down some heartless ships.  
  
"What was with that interaction between Katie and Riku back at the dungeon?" Sora asked as if he were hinting something.  
  
"Nothing!" Riku and I said in unison and almost complete shock. He was a video game character...and that was that. Right?  
  
We were now headed to the Colosseum.  
  
We reached it with ease. We all got out and headed to the entrance of the building. This time Donald and Goofy came too.  
  
"Hold up there! Where do you think you're going?" Phil asked.  
  
"We came to enter the-" I was cut off when the world violently shook.  
  
"Uh-oh" Phil said "You guys better go! You've heard of all the worlds that have been dissapearing."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well this is about to be one of em'! Run!"  
  
Everybody ran towards the gummi ship. We all got inside just in time to blast off. The Colosseum was gone. 


	8. Tarzan's Jungle

*Hey guys! I'm back! It's definately been a while since I've updated, but I've been sooo busy. Well, I'm most likely going to try to hurry and finish this story cuz I'm really not liking it anymore, but I will make sure I end it. (I read a fan fic recently and the author wouldn't finish it...ugh it was good 2)*  
  
I just stood there with my jaw dropped. What just happened? The Colosseum that I had just seconds ago been walking on vanished before my eyes. For a second I had to think about what happened to the world I once new. What happened to it? Did it vanish like all of these other worlds? Why was this happening to me?  
  
I couldn't give up. I had to find out what it all meant. I felt so confused.  
  
We were about to land in Tarzan's Jungle. I already knew that I hated that world, but maybe this one would be different too. I just needed to concentrate.  
  
When we landed, we all got off in a semi-single filed line. Donald and Goofy, followed by Sora and Riku. I hopped out last stumbling, but landing on my feet.  
  
I began to walk over to where Sora and everyone else was. They had already met up with Jane. She looked really worried about something.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked curiously.  
  
"All the gorillas are disappearing. There aren't many survivors." She replied.  
"Where do you think they could be?" Sora asked.  
"I don't know..." she said.  
  
Jane looked like she was about to cry. It almost made me upset to see her like this.  
  
Tarzan jumped to the ground from a tree. "It's late. The jungle will get dark soon. You should rest now." he said to everyone.  
  
I walked into the tent while everybody else was talking. Five sleeping bags were set out in a row. Since I could already tell that tomarrow was going to be a long day, I decided to get ready and go to sleep.  
  
I chose to take the one all the way to the right. It was warm inside the sleeping bag. So warm, that I instantly fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
In my dream, I once again had that funny feeling. Everything was too bright to see. The only thing visible was the same shadow I'd seen before. It wasn't crouching anymore. In fact, it was trying to move. It was walking toward something. I couldn't tell what it was...but there was definately something there. I simply watched as the shadow tried to pull itself forward. It looked as if it were in pain......  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and let the sunlight seep in. I rolled over to see if I was the first or last to wake up. Yep. I was the only one awake.  
  
I quietly crept out of the tent to get some fresh air.  
  
"Aaahhhh." I stretched my arms out in front of me. That felt good. I stood there for a moment in thought...  
  
"Alice!" I exclaimed almost scaring myself into a coma. What happened to her? I completely forgot about her. Did the heartless take her? Maybe this game would end right after all...  
  
"Katie?"  
  
I heard someone emerge from the tent. It was Sora. I turned around slowly, wondering if I woke him up.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" I asked in embarassment.  
"Nah. I'm a deep sleeper. Besides, I was already up." he replied.  
"So, what about Alice?" he asked.  
"I don't have a clue actually. I wonder what happened to her." I said.  
"Maybe she became a heartess." he said as he reached for his keyblade.  
  
He swung at the air a couple of times landing in the same position he had started. He pointed they keyblade at me, only inches from my face.  
  
"And maybe you're a heartless too..."  
  
I pushed the keyblade aside and glared at him for a second.  
  
"Oh yea? Is that a challenge? Are you sure you wanna fight me, oh mighty bearer of the key blade?" I don't know how that ever escaped my lips. I guess I was a little intimidated.  
  
Sora looked shocked for a moment. He crouched a bit and snapped, "Bring it!"  
  
I quickly grabbed my sword off the wooden crate next to me. By the time I looked up, Sora had already begun to charge. I attempted to dodge his attack, flying backwards into a table. Yea. Now my back hurt. I wasn't seriously planning on fighting him. I reached for the portion of my back that I could reach and rubbed it.  
  
"Now it's on!", I said running after Sora. I was angry. I never did have much of a handle on my temper when it came to things like that.  
  
I swung at him repeatedly always missing by centimeters. Of coarse, he didn't hit me too many times either.  
  
The ground seemed to jump for half a second. I don't think Sora noticed though. I tried to imagine what it could have been,but then again maybe that's just what it was. My imagination.  
  
I guess I was too caught up in thought too keep on my toes because at that same instant, Sora swung straight for my head. I held up my sword trying to defend myself. The sword and keyblade clashed and I was being pushed backwards. Sora was shoving me inch by inch out into the open. Suddenly the ground broke and something surfaced, some kind of big machine.  
  
Sora and I ran toward the tent. I turned just before going inside. It was a huge machine. It looked to me like a gigantic cochroach. I held in a scream and leap into the tent. I absolutely hated bugs, especially huge, mechanical ones that wanted to kill me. I definately didn't remember seeing that in the game.... 


End file.
